Marlin Academy
by Posh Lad
Summary: Just a story about Eric H. and Francis during their time at Marlin Academy. Rated M for stuff to come.


Marlin Academy

Flipping through the 18 page essay Cadet Eric had written for him, Francis nodded approvingly. "Thanks, man. And you got it around a C-minus, nice touch."

"Yeah, well just don't forget your part of the deal, wait a half hour after lights out and then knock quietly. Oh, and I'll kick your ass if you say one word to anyone." With that, Eric walked out of the dorm room, leading Francis to shrug and go back to making carvings in his headboard.

Later, after lights out and his roomate had fallen asleep, Francis pulled on a pair of his uniform sweatpants and crept down the hallway to Eric's room at the end of the hall, knocking a bit too loudly. Suddenly, the door opened and Eric pulled him in, hissing "Be quiet, you're gonna wake up everyone."

Inside, the room was dimly lit by a desk lamp, two empty beer bottles that must been smuggled in sat on the desk. The boys stood awkwardly before nodding to each other and stripping down to their boxers, and slowly getting into the bed, which luckily was a full instead of a twin, one of the perks of being the floor officer.

"This is weird."

"Relax. I've just been having trouble sleeping and having someone here helps, alright? Besides we had a deal and it's just for a few of nights," Eric said mid-yawn, laying his head on pillow and placing an arm across Francis, clearly not caring how uncomfortable that made the other boy.

Francis laid awake for a few hours, regretting the deal before also succumbing to sleep.

For the first time in weeks, Eric woke up fully rested and in a good mood. He had woken up an hour early to get Francis back to his room, but he was so comfortable in his bed he stayed for few more minutes, although it was embarrassing to find that he had begun spooning Francis at some point in the night, oddly aware of the comfortable warmth emanating from Francis skin. Peeling himself off the other cadet and waking him up within a few minutes Eric sent him back to his room and got ready for the day, desperately trying keep his mind off him sleeping with another guy, even for such a practical reason.

The fourth night was much more comfortable, not yet feeling tired Eric offered Francis a beer from his stash, which they knocked back as they chatted for awhile and Francis recalled the event that led his enrollment in military school.

Eric's eyes were wide in a mix of awe and shock. "So then what after to the goat after it crashed that man's car?"

"Oh, a petting zoo adopted it, though, I heard all it's hair fell of off from stress," Francis said between laughs.

Eric rolled his bottle between his broad hands, "Not to be a chick or whatever, but, uh, I appreciate you staying here and whatever, you're a pretty good guy. Anyway, you ready for bed?"

Francis blushed, but stripped down to his boxers and laid down next to Eric. "Hey, Eric you're a pretty good guy too." It wasn't even awkward when Eric wrapped an arm around Francis's chest and held him as they fell asleep, at this point it was oddly comfortable and natural. At least, it was until morning when Francis felt something against the small of his back. An uneasy feeling came over him, as he rolled over under Eric's arm and confirmed his suspicions. "Eric, wake the hell up!" Francis hissed, shaking his bedmate.

"W-what's going on? It's Saturday, we can sleep in. C'mon." Then Eric looked down at his obvious morning wood. "Ah, shit. Francis, I am so sorry, but it happens okay? Please just go and, um I'll see you later." He pulled a pillow over his face, as Francis got dressed and left in the worst silence.

Later that day on a completely separate note, Francis decided it was time to start sleeping back in his room, after all he had already kept his part of the bargain, plus an extra night. Although, he had to admit feeling close to another person for the first time since arriving at Marlin was nice, but waking up to find another guy's dick pressed against his back shook him.

However, after trying to sleep alone proved suddenly impossible, Francis gritted his teeth and once again crept down back to Eric's room, frustrated by how much he liked being with their arrangement.

"Francis, I didn't think you were gonna-" Surprise flashed across the taller teen's broad face as Francis clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I couldn't fall asleep alo- well let's just sleep alright?" Though by this time, any pretense was dropped as Eric laid his head on Francis chest, pulling the navy comforter over them and Francis hooked an arm around him and turning off the lamp. Within minutes Eric was sleeping peacefully as Francis absentmindedly traced Eric's cheek with his thumb and inhaling the scent of the latter's shampoo until he also fell asleep.


End file.
